


Can you Hand-le It?

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Prostate Massage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Jongdae loves Baekhyun's hands, the way they look, the way they feel, and most importantly the way that they are able to so easily bring him to the edge.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Can you Hand-le It?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Hand Kink
> 
> I put a small poll up on my twitter to see who's hands get to be appreciated and Baekhyun won so here it is!~
> 
> (Yes, this is late, this will probably be the new norm, where I skip a couple days then post 2-4 fics at a time lol.)

Jongdae tugged at their fingers, sliding his own along the soft skin that belonged to his boyfriend. He had told the other that he loved their hands over and over, how elegant their fingers were and how he often wished that his were like theirs. Baekhyun only laughed and told Jongdae that he loved the small hands of the other and if Jongdae had his hands, they wouldn’t fit as well into his. Jongdae really didn’t have an argument for that.

He loved to hold Baekhyun’s hand, on walks, cuddling, during sex, he loved the way that his hand fit into his so well, like that of a puzzle piece. But even more so, he loved the way that the slightly roughed - from playing his video games - pads of Baekhyun’s fingers felt against his skin. The way that it would scratch at it slightly, almost tickling, as Baekhyun dragged his fingers along Jongdae’s body, over his sides and down to his hips. How they would feel against his nippled, tugging and flicking at them only to run over them softly to soothe the skin. It was a feeling that Jongdae would revel in.

Mostly Jongdae loved the feeling of Baekhyun’s finger’s inside of him, whether it be in his mouth or in his ass. He loved to roll his tongue over the elegant finger, the way that they would easily reach the back of his throat and the way that they filled his mouth. He loved sucking on them, pulling them into his mouth as his own hand held Baekhyun’s in place. His hand would caress the others as his tongue ran over the skin, wetting.

The only thing that was better than seeing his boyfriend’s fingers wet with his own saliva was feeling his boyfriend's fingers pushing into him. The feeling over being perfectly stretched over three fingers as Baekhyun prepared him. How Baekhyun’s fingers perfectly reached his prostate, as if built exactly to please Jongdae, and the way that Baekhyun would expertly run his fingers over it. It pushed Jongdae to his climax every time. 

“You like my hands, baby?” Baekhyun would often say as he teasingly circled Jongdae’s rim, slightly putting pressure like he would enter, but never would.

Jongdae, of course, would sob out a muffled yes and push his body down, trying to get the other’s fingers to enter his body.

But Baekhyun wouldn’t let him. He would continue to play with Jongdae’s rim, narrating how good Jongdae would look on Baekhyun’s finger, how Jongdae would beg for them, and how he would tease around Jongdae’s prostate without letting the other cum until he deemed Jongdae worthy and would finally give him what he wants. 

It wasn’t until Jongdae was begging that the other would finally thrust his fingers into his boyfriend and fulfil his promise. He would push his fingers in and purposefully run them along Jongdae’s walls purposefully avoiding the younger’s prostate until Jongdae was a puddle of whimpers under him, begging for Baekhyun to make him cum with his fingers. Which then, and only then, Baekhyun would. He would gently push against the sensitive button and rub against his, making Jongdae cry out. Circling in and rubbing directly against it until Jongdae came untouched across the bed.


End file.
